


三位一体

by xxmm98



Series: 三位一体 [1]
Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: 和谐大三角
Relationships: Hirano Sho/Nagase Ren/Takahashi Kaito, Kaito Takahashi/Sho Hirano
Series: 三位一体 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590409





	三位一体

“我回来了！”话语间的愉悦的心情毫不掩饰地荡漾在空气中，丝毫不在意四周的低气压，飘飘荡荡传进了门。

高桥海人仅在没有收到回应的短短几秒疑惑后，又牵着嘴角，挂起了一如往常的傻笑。他身形略微摇晃着，大大咧咧地通过走廊，走向卧室，木地板在他脚下发出砰砰的清晰足音。

可这些琐碎的声音都像石沉大海一般，被笼罩在家中的无声迅速吞没。当海人走到那灯光昏暗的卧室门口，看到那熟悉的人背对着他侧躺在床上玩弄着手机时，他先前被稍稍动摇的心才安全着落。

“紫耀~”他用甜蜜的语调喊着对方的名字，轻快地三步并作两步后起跳，摔进了满是丝绸制品的床。因为这突如其来的重量，两人都被柔软的床垫弹起，他抢先伸出手臂在落下前圈住了床上的人，而原先被握在手中的手机因为这波冲击摔到了地上，发出“嘭“的突兀响声。

高桥海人像毛毛虫一样向平野紫耀的方向移动身体，将他完全搂在怀中，用自己毛茸茸的脑袋磨蹭起了他的颈子。

放在平常，对方肯定会笑着狠狠揉搓自己的头发，嘲笑他小狗一样的撒娇方式多么幼稚。可是当他因为再次没得到想象中的反应而仰起头时，看到的却是视线下方平野面无表情的脸。

啊，他搞砸了。

海人垂下眼睛，在被揭发之前就露出幼犬被骂时可怜巴巴的表情，希望能些许浇灭些面前人的怒火。

“你喝酒了。”沙哑的声音带着冷漠刺中他的痛处。

“没有喝很多。”海人将脸再次埋入平野的侧颈，落下些细碎的亲吻。

“你和他去喝酒了。”  
强硬的肯定句，微皱的眉头，忍耐着的怒意稍稍浮出了表面。

海人不知道该怎么给出最佳的答案，无言地将吻移到了他的嘴唇上。

在几次试探性的接触未明显地被拒绝后，海人又进一步用自己的双唇衔住他饱满的下嘴唇细细地吮吸起来，时而用舌尖轻轻舔舐，平野柔软的唇瓣一会就染上了情欲的红。

平野被这带着撒娇和恳求意味的甜腻攻势磨得有些忘了神。海人趁势将舌头伸入微启的双唇，先是粗粗地划过上颌，擦过贝齿，再歪着头转换角度摩擦着舌苔。很快平野原本死守不动的舌头也开始情不自禁地回应起来。两人的唇互相挤压着变了形，来不及吞咽的唾液从唇缝中逃出顺着嘴角落下。温热的鼻息在交融在一起，分不清彼此，只觉得大脑的空气越来越薄。

在两人快窒息前，海人撑起身子分开了这个吻，两人都因缺氧而胸口大幅起伏着，他静静地看着下方眼神有些涣散，微张着晶莹的嘴唇无声地喘着气的平野，忍不住内心小小地自豪起来，咧起嘴角笑了。

海人亲昵地用脸颊蹭了蹭平野的侧脸，吧唧地大声在上面亲了一口。

他伸手掀开两人间隔着的被子，翻身一滚，跨坐到了对方的正上方。他俯身继续刚才的长吻，同时又偷偷将手伸进了平野的睡衣中，指尖传来抚过平野的皮肤的光滑触感，手背与柔顺的丝绸睡衣的又凉又痒的接触莫名平添了一份情趣。当海人有些发凉的手指捏上乳尖时，平野明显地身体一震，反射性地捉住了布料底下游走的手。  
平野的力气很大，即使没怎么用力海人被抓住的手也动弹不得。

“紫耀，痛…”海人皱起脸，用黏糊糊的语气说道。  
“啊，对不起。”平野想也不想立刻道歉，松开了他的手。

突然别扭的感觉横在平野心中，有什么像被抛在了脑后，他就着平躺的姿势盯了一会天花板吊着的新买的灯，等待丢失数据的大脑重启。而这时得逞的海人已经开始轻手轻脚解开了他睡衣的扣子。

前胸传来稣痒的感觉，平野的灵魂才被召唤回肉体。海人正用湿润舌头在他的一只乳晕处转，等胸部覆上一层晶莹后，又用舌尖顶快速弄起敏感的乳尖。他的另一只手也不闲着，将另一边胸部富有弹性的肌肉握在手掌中像揉面团一样揉搓着肉团，时不时还用修整得圆整的可爱指甲夹捏脆弱的乳尖。先前凝固的气氛早已被情欲的温度渗透，颤抖着融化，为此屋中的一切都像是蒙了一层雾一样不甚清晰。平野无暇顾及其他，急促地喘息着，一手攥着床单来抵抗身体传来的快感让自己不至于发出高亢的呻吟，另一只手却托着海人的后脑勺，将胸前的果实更加往前递送。两人下半身的欲望已经高昂，不住地互相摩擦以寻求慰藉。

平野情不自禁地伸出腿，用脚后跟轻轻地来回摩擦着海人的小腿腿腹。感受到暗示的海人将手顺着胸口一路滑入对方的睡裤中，撸动了几下阴茎，又继续深入到两腿中的小穴进行开拓。

试探的手指感受到湿润松软的穴口，海人惊喜了一瞬，双手将黑色的丝绸睡裤一把拉下。平野很配合抬起腿，海人得以轻松地将裤子全部脱下扔到床边，又体贴地抓住一只枕头塞在对方腰下，随即用肘关节捞起平野白皙的双腿大大地打开，将人移动拖向自己，扶着阴茎顺畅地顶入了已经做好准备的穴道中。

感受着阴茎被肉穴温暖的包围，海人心中的满足感也不断膨大，他已经十成地相信这次平野仍会原谅他。平野总是太过纵容他，表面上爱嫌弃和欺负他的年上爱人看起来像是占据了主导地位，但他知道自己才是引导大方向的那个。他对对方的爱不能更自信了。偷偷在心中得意地一笑，他开始摆动腰肢，将自己的粗大完全顶入深处填满空隙，再缓缓拔出感受收紧的穴道的挽留，直到只留下龟头部分感受穴口不断闭合着想要吞入更多的催促。

重复几次后，平野心里已经乱成一团，下半身的空虚和满足不断交替，像猫爪一样玩弄线球一样在他心上挠来挠去。他发出不满的哼哼声，“海人，快点。”

被催促的海人满意得挂上了大大的笑容，开始了快速有力的攻势，每一次进攻都落在熟知的敏感处，使得对方发出走调的呻吟，不给喘息的时间又开始了下一次抽插，囊袋重重地打在平野圆润的臀部上，发出啪啪的交合声，与淫靡的水声一起毫不知耻地占据了整个房间。

“紫耀也太喜欢我了吧。”海人在喘息的间隙调笑地说道，“这么想要我，还早早地为我准备好自己”

情迷意乱的平野身上已经有了一层薄汗，他睁开有些失焦的双眼，像是无法将海人的话揉碎理解般用迷离的眼神望着海人，用了好一会才从脑中搜刮出答案。

“我没有。”  
“真是的，又来了，紫耀总是在这种奇怪的时候害羞。”海人打趣地轻笑道，握住他的腰部，开始了浅而快速的抽插，“快点承认吧~”

平野被顶弄得身形颤动，却对这番话皱起眉头了，在已经被汗部分浸湿的枕头上左右晃了几下脑袋，挣扎着在快感的刺激下企图抓住游离的回忆。几幅画面快速闪过脑中，被唤起记忆的平野伸手一抓，将手里的枕头扔向海人。

被柔软的枕头直击脸的海人因这突然的袭击停下了动作，他抱住落下的枕头一脸不解，才发现身下的人虽然仍因快感而喘息着，被汗水浸湿的刘海贴在额头，脸上的潮红还未褪去，但平静的怒意不知何时回到了他的眼中。

“我没有自己做。”平野丝毫不躲避地直直望向海人的眼睛，伸出舌头舔了舔被吻得发红的嘴唇，因情欲而更显沙哑嗓音抛出的语句在仍有余温的屋中像受热裂开的冰块，发出刺耳的声音，“我是和别人做过了。”

这次轮到海人露出无法理解的表情了，他捏着被扔来的枕头的边角，睁着大大的眼睛，歪着头，几次翕动嘴唇，想问些什么又放弃了。

“你不是也和他上了床吗。”毫无起伏的语调却透露出不容置疑的质问。

海人猛地抬头，不断揉捏着手中的枕头，扑闪着眼睛，焦急地想说什么，可是都无法完整地表达。

“可是…你怎么可以…”  
“我以为他不算…不算背叛…”  
“廉他….”

“我们分手吧。”  
平野更显低沉的声音几乎无法听取。

“不可以！”话音未落，海人便立刻发出高亢的反对声。

“那你为什么…？！”

不想听到接下来的话，不想听到又一个无法回答的问题，海人用吻堵住了接下来的话。

可是吻的魔法是有限的，等两人的嘴唇不得不分开，他又必须面对眼前这巨大的空白。

“你每次就只会这招吗？”嘲笑意味的语句却带着藏不住的颤抖。

潮水一般的回忆将海人的理智浇灭，他不知道该说些什么，该怎么办才好，他只希望紫耀不要再说出那个该死的让他心碎的词语了。在一片混乱中他低头开始撕咬平野的嘴唇，妄想将那个词生生地咬碎，本来已经停止动作的下半身突然开始不得要领地抽插。他用力得像是要将平野撕碎揉进自己的身体。

把这一切都消除，让时间倒转吧，让世界重启吧，他乱七八糟地想着，想要抓住随便哪根稻草，但是越是挣扎他就越是溺水般感到窒息，像是沉入到不见底的海中，意识和周围的一切都被迫剥离。面前的眼睛，嘴唇的触感，口中铁锈的味道，耳边紫耀漏出的痛苦的呻吟，一切都溶解在射精给大脑带来的白光中。

不知过了多久，他开始感受到后脑勺温柔的触感。  
啊，是紫耀像往常一样在正抚摸着他的头发。  
但是当他睁开的眼睛，却无法看清眼前紫耀的脸，他不断用力地眨眼，可紫耀的脸又立刻模糊了。  
啪嗒。他听见这样的声音。  
我是在哭吗？  
他用双手粗暴地抹了一把脸，手心感受到了一片潮湿。  
紫耀在用温柔又悲伤的表情看着他  
紫耀漂亮的眼睛。  
他就这样看着，眼泪又流了。

“我真的很喜欢紫耀。”他抽抽嗒嗒地说道，“不管怎么样，紫耀都永远不会推开我，对吗？”  
仍然是一片沉默。  
海人咬住牙关，不想让自己哭得更大声，努力地挤出话语。  
“我…也许也喜欢廉…”  
“高中时的三个人，是我最宝贵的回忆…”  
“我不知道…”  
“但我喜欢紫耀的心情绝对不是说谎，也从来没变过…”

笨拙又努力的自白。  
平野叹了口气，嫌弃地伸手重重地抹了一把海人哭得鼻涕眼泪都是的脸。

海人破涕为笑，低下身子，将平野重新圈在怀中。  
平野无奈地伸手回抱。  
他一直知道海人对他们三人的执念，但却从来不知道该怎么办才好。

“我一直觉得，我们三个应该是三位一体的。”海人在平野耳边轻声嘟囔道。


End file.
